The Simple Truth
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: "Kau temanku, sahabatku. Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Meskipun terkadang kau brengsek, namun kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu, aku hanya bisa membungkus perasaanku dengan ini." Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki dan dia bukan pengecut. Ia harus siap dengan jawaban Sasuke nanti. :: SasuNaru :: Boys Love :: Special for #HappyFluff #PartyPup


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Simple Truth © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **Pairing**

 _ **SasuNaru**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 **Boys Love** _a.k.a_ **Shonen-Ai**! _Alternative Universe_ , typo(s), etc.

* * *

Ada hal yang membuat Naruto bingung akan dirinya sendiri; ia tidak paham akan perasaannya. Namikaze Naruto, remaja berusia delapan belas tahun dan menginjak bangku perkuliahan di semester dua itu tumbuh seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Naruto pernah jatuh cinta, jika diingat itu ketika dia di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Ia menyukai temannya sendiri, gadis cantik bernama Haruno Sakura. Pada saat itu Naruto sangat yakin akan ketertarikannya pada gadis itu, bahkan ia dengan gamblang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Sayangnya gadis itu tidak pernah membalas perasaan Naruto bahkan hingga Naruto sudah lelah dan menyadari perasaannya pada Sakura hanyalah _puppy love_. Jelas saja karena Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke yang bukan lain merupakan _rival_ sekaligus sahabatnya dari kecil.

Jika mengingat hal itu Naruto merasa malu sendiri dengan tindakan kekanak-kanakkannya semasa SMA itu yang selalu mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura dengan lantang namun selalu ditolak. Memalukan namun disisi lain sangat lucu.

Naruto termenung, apa yang ia rasakan pada Sakura dulu berbeda dengan kali ini. Ketertarikannya pada Sakura dulu sangatlah jelas dan Naruto pahami; Sakura itu cantik, pintar, berbakat, dan kuat.

 _Kalau yang ini aku tidak mengerti_! Ia mengacak surai pirangnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Pemuda pirang itu tersentak ketika merasakan ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Naruto mengelus dadanya, "Ibu mengagetkanku saja." Ia hembuskan nafasnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

Uzumaki Kushina, wanita cantik yang merupakan Ibu dari Naruto itu memandang penuh ketidak percayaan pada anaknya. Ia duduk disamping anaknya. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada Ibumu sendiri, Naruto!" Kushina menarik pelan pipi anaknya gemas. "Ceritakan padaku atau tidak ada makan malam!"

"Ugh, kenapa Ibu selalu memaksa _sih_?" Gumamnya disela ia mengelus pipinya yang ditarik sang Ibu. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku kenapa, Ibu. Aku juga sedang berpikir apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?" Wanita bersurai merah itu mengernyit. "Jika memang begitu hanya ada dua kemungkinan, kau terlalu bodoh atau terlalu tidak peka."

Naruto langsung protes mendengar hal itu. Ia memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu—tidak mengerti, Ibu." Helaan nafas keluar. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku."

"Ceritakan pada Ibumu ini. Kau tahu aku hidup sudah lama jadi aku cukup tahu banyak hal." Kushina menopang dagunya. "Ceritakan dan kita cari pemecahan masalahnya bersama, _kiddo_."

Naruto menatap Ibunya ragu. Ia bukan ragu jika Ibunya tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya—ia yakin pasti sang Ibu memiliki jawaban yang ia butuhkan—namun ia ragu sang Ibu akan marah padanya. "Ibu yakin mau mendengarnya?"

Kushina mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak yakin."

"Bukan itu." Naruto diam sesaat. "Aku takut Ibu merasa aneh padaku."

"Ceritakan padaku Namikaze Naruto, marah atau tidak kau bisa lihat nanti." Perkataan Ibunya terdengar mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu guguat. Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut.

"Ibu tahu 'kan dulu aku menyukai Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto. "Ketika aku SMA, aku pernah cerita pada Ibu dan Ayah, ingat?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau 'kan selalu ditolak olehnya."

"Ah, ternyata Ibu ingat." Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Sakura- _chan_ itu cantik, ia juga pintar, dia salah satu idola di sekolah dulu." Jabar Naruto. "Juga sama galaknya dengan Ibu."

Kushina sontak memelototi anaknya. "Ibu tidak galak, Naruto!" Naruto tersenyum meminta maaf mendengar omelan sang Ibu. "Lalu kenapa? Bukannya kau tidak suka lagi dengannya?"

"Wajar 'kan jika dulu aku menyukai Sakura- _chan_?" Kushina mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tapi, aku merasa aneh dengan Sasuke."

Wanita bersurai merah itu mengernyit, "Sasuke? Memang ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Kushina kenal baik dengan Sasuke. Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu merupakan teman Naruto sejak kanak-kanak. Hubungan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze sangat baik. Terkadang Sasuke atau Itachi juga sering berkunjung atau bahkan bermalam disini.

"Begini," Naruto menarik nafasnya, memantapkan diri. "Sasuke temanku dari kecil. Ibu dan Ayah kenal baik dengan Sasuke. Dia _sok_ tampan, menyebalkan, berwajah datar, walaupun pintar, dan dia terkadang jahil padaku."

Tawa Kushina meledak ketika mendengar anaknya mengatakan itu dengan satu tarikan nafas dan ekspresi yang lucu. Naruto yang melihat sang Ibu mentertawakannya langsung protes."Ibu jangan tertawa, aku serius!"

Kushina berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan tawanya. "Haha, maaf. Nada suaramu seperti kau tidak suka padanya namun wajahmu berkata lain, Naruto." Wanita itu menghapus air mata disudut matanya dengan jari. "Setahu Ibu, Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap _sok_ tampan. Dia 'kan memang tampan."

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. "Ugh. Sudah, aku lanjutkan lagi ceritanya." Naruto berdehem. "Aku berteman dengannya sejak lama, sedikit banyak aku tahu tentang Sasuke dan selama ini aku merasa tidak ada yang salah."

Kushina tersenyum tipis menunggu sang anak melanjutkan uucapannya. Naruto mengulum bibirnya. "Tapi sekarang aku merasa ada yang salah dengan Sasuke—bukan, bukan Sasuke, tapi aku."

"Apa yang salah, _kiddo_?"

"Ketika aku bersama dengan Sasuke seperti ada yang membuncah di dalamku, aku merasa ada yang menjerit memaksa keluar." Naruto memegang dadanya dengan telapak tangan, matanya menerawang kebawah. "Bahkan ketika aku bersentuhan dengan Sasuke, aku seperti terbakar—rasanya panas. Padahal sejak dulu 'kan aku terbiasa melakukan kontak fisik dengannya."

"Yap. Dulu kalian bahkan sering mandi bersama." Jahil Kushina dan itu membuat Naruto memekikkan protesnya.

Naruto menatap sang Ibu dengan wajah bimbang. "Selalu memikirkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ingin selalu bertemu. Terkadang secara tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa begini, Ibu."

Untuk sesaat Kushina kaget mendengar curahan hati anaknya. Tidak lama, tatapan mata Kushina melembut, senyuman menghiasi paras cantiknya. "Ah, anakku sudah dewasa tapi masih banyak yang belum ia ketahui."

"Huh?"

"Ibu juga merasakan hal itu dulu dengan Ayahmu, Naruto. Ibu juga yakin kau sudah tahu jawaban dari kegelisahanmu itu sendiri, kau hanya takut atau mungkin belum yakin." Ujar Kushina. "Tentu saja ini berbeda dengan saat kau menyukai Sakura dulu. Karena ini bukan seperti _puppy love_ -mu semasa SMA."

"Tapi aku laki-laki, dan Sasuke juga laki-laki." Naruto menepuk dadanya. "Aneh sekali jika laki-laki jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas memiliki _gender_ yang sama dengan kita."

"Seharusnya memang begitu." Sesaat senyuman menghilang di wajah Kushina. "Aku sebagai Ibumu tentu terkejut, Naruto. Namun aku bukan orang kolot yang menolak hal itu. Jika kau memang menyukai Sasuke, aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

Naruto terpaku dengan perkataan Kushina. "Ibu."

"Namun semua ada resikonya, kau harus ingat." Kushina mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Kita akan bicarakan ini dengan Ayah, _okay_?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan keras. "A—ah, _okay_!"

Kushina tersenyum senang, "Lalu, kapan kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sasuke?"

Wajah Naruto memerah, "Tidak!" Ia tertunduk. "Ugh. Belum tahu. Aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun. Mungkin saja—Sasuke tidak suka padaku 'kan?"

Kushina mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?" Ia meninju pelan pundak anaknya. "Kau ini laki-laki. Kau harus berani! Jika memang nanti kau tahu Sasuke tidak menyukaimu, kau harus menghadapinya."

"Bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkannya?" Naruto bergumam. "Ini tidak semudah aku mengatakan suka pada Sakura- _chan_ dulu."

Kushina terdiam, ia menerawang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah!" Ia menepuk tangannya. "Jika kau tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, kau bungkus saja cokelat lalu berikan pada Sasuke. Lagipula besok 'kan Valentine, itu waktu yang sangat cocok!"

"Hah?" Naruto ternganga. "Aku memberikan Sasuke cokelat? Tidak ada laki-laki yang memberi cokelat, Ibu. Apalagi aku memberikannya pada laki-laki."

Sang Ibu mendengus. "Kau ini susah sekali. Ingin menyatakan perasaan saja sampai sebingung ini." Omelnya. "Jika kau menyukainya kau harus berani menyatakannya. Kau tidak mungkin menunggu Sasuke menyatakannya duluan padamu, bisa saja itu membuang waktumu."

Naruto terdiam mendengar Ibunya. Kushina bangkit dari duduknya, ia menepuk pucuk kepala Naruto. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Namun jika kau hanya menunggu maka semua tidak akan berubah—mungkin. _Good luck_ , _kiddo_."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ibunya benar-benar penasehat yang baik.

* * *

Sakura mengiriminya pesan singkat, ia mengatakan ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto di taman belakang kampus. Naruto yakin jika Sakura akan melakukan _ritual_ lagi di hari Valentine tahun ini.

Tahun ini Valentine jatuh di hari minggu. Naruto bersyukur karena tidak ada perkuliahan di hari minggu, jadi ia tidak perlu berpapasan dengan gadis-gadis remaja yang menjadi _buas_ di tanggal empat belas bulan Februari.

Sebelum Naruto menuju tempat tujuannya, ia berbelok sebentar ke _Supermarket_. Ibunya bilang jika ia masih tidak berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung, ia tinggal memberi Sasuke sebuah cokelat.

"Tapi dia 'kan tidak suka makanan manis." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Apa yang harus ia berikan pada Sasuke? Valentine jelas berhubungan dengan cokelat. Selain dengan cokelat, Naruto tidak ada ide lagi apa yang harus ia berikan pada Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit memikirkan sesuatu. _Sesuatu yang Sasuke sukai_? Matanya melebar, ia tersenyum ketika tahu apa yang ia cari. _Bungkus perasaanmu dan berikan pada Sasuke_!

* * *

"Oi, Naruto!" Suara seorang gadis menyerukan namanya. Gadis itu Sakura, ia berjinjit dan melambaikan tangannya. "Kami disini!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia segera berlari menghampiri teman-temannya. " _Hello_ kalian para _single_ , apa kabarnya di hari penuh kasih sayang ini?" Tanya Naruto jahil.

"Seperti kau memiliki pasangan saja!" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Naruto.

"Merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru, remaja dengan rambut diikat seperti nanas itu menguap. "Apa pentingnya hari ini sampai kalian memaksaku untuk datang?"

Kiba menepuk punggung Shikamaru. "Nikmati sajalah, hitung-hitung kita mendapat cokelat gratis. _Free_!" Cengiran Kiba sangat lebar membuat Naruto ikut tertawa.

Disaat teman-temannya larut dalam canda, Naruto mencari seseorang yang ia ingin temui—Sasuke. Ia melihat remaja dengan surai _raven_ itu duduk jauh dari mereka, tanggannya terlipat di dada. Tentu saja itu karena Sasuke benci dengan keramaian.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ sangat tampan seperti biasa!" Pekikkan Sakura membuat Naruto menoleh kearah gadis itu. "Aku berharap ia membalasku di White Day nanti."

Ino memasang wajah mengejek, "Oh, ayolah. Semua orang juga tahu jika Sasuke- _kun_ selalu menolakmu, Sakura." Ejekkan Ini membuat Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Aku membuatkan kalian cokelat." Gadis cantik itu membuka tas yang ia bawa, menunjukkan beberapa _box_ cokelat yang ia bawa. "Ini untukmu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum jahil dan menerima box cokelat itu. "Wah, tahun ini aku mendapatkan _honmei choco_ dari Sakura- _chan_!" Jeritnya berpura-pura kaget.

" _Giri choco_ , aku membuatkannya untuk kalian." Sakura membagikan semua _box_ cokelat yang ia bawa pada teman-temannya. " _Honmei choco_ hanya untuk Sasuke- _kun_."

Satu _box_ cokelat dengan warna yang berbeda dengan lainnya. Naruto dan yang lain sama sekali tidak terkejut, Sakura selalu memberikan cokelat _spesial_ untuk Sasuke setiap tahunnya. "Sasuke- _kun_!" Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Mungkin benar Sasuke tidak suka keributan, namun Sasuke tetap selalu ada ketika mereka berkumpul. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pandai bergaul, hal yang membuat Sasuke mengenal mereka adalah Naruto.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini cokelat untukmu." Dengan wajah merona, Sakura memberikan cokelat buatannya pada Sasuke. "Aku harap Sasuke- _kun_ menyukainya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ini bukanlah suatu yang baru untuknya. "Hn." Ia menerima cokelat pemberian temannya itu. Sasuke tahu Sakura menyukainya, gadis itu selalu mengutarakan perasaannya. Sayangnya Sasuke selalu menganggap Sakura adalah teman baiknya, tidak lebih.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, perasaannya sungguh senang. Sakura bukanlah gadis bodoh, ia tahu Sasuke tidak pernah membalas perasaannya, namun harapannya pada Sasuke sangatlah tinggi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ia iri dengan Sakura yang bisa dengan mudah menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Merasa di perhatikan, Sasuke juga melihat kearah Naruto.

* * *

Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki dan dia bukan pengecut. Pada akhirnya Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk bicara berdua, mereka diam-diam memisahkan diri dari teman-teman mereka.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Kau mengajakku berlari seperti orang bodoh, _Dobe_."

Naruto tertawa canggung. "Maaf, jika kita tidak berlari mereka akan tahu jika kita kabur." Ia memajukan bibirnya. "Lagipula kenapa kau manja sekali, _Teme_! Seperti tidak pernah berlari saja."

"Mau apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Ia dan Sasuke kini ada di aula kampus, Naruto rasa ini adalah ide bodoh menyatakan cinta di aula kampus. Entah kenapa Naruto mendadak merasa gugup, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. "Aku harus bicara denganmu, _Teme_."

Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat sahabatnya itu mnundukkan wajah. "Kau sakit, _Dobe_?"

Naruto dengan pelan menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia menarik nafas. Ia harus mengatakannya pada Sasuke, dan Naruto harus siap dengan jawaban Sasuke nanti.

"Sasuke!" Sang _raven_ membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto meneriakkan namanya. "Kau temanku, sahabatku. Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil."

"Hn."

"Meskipun terkadang kau brengsek, namun kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku." Air mata menggenang disudut mata Naruto, entah mengapa sang _blonde_ merasa dadanya semakin sesak. "Aku mencintaimu, aku hanya bisa membungkus perasaanku dengan ini—"

Naruto membuka ransel yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan kantung pelastik berisi buah tomat. "—Ini, aku tahu kau tidak suka cokelat." Wajah Naruto memerah. "Aku belikan ini untukmu."

Sasuke mengambil kantung pelastik yang Naruto pegang membuat Naruto terkejut. "Tomat? Kau membelikanku seperempat tomat sebagai pengganti cokelat Valentine?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Awalnya aku tidak berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku pikir lebih baik jika kau tidak tahu perasaanku." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum, matanya melembut menatap Naruto. "Lalu, kau mengharapkan jawaban apa dariku?"

"Aku—tidak tahu." Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Aku rasa menyatakannya padamu saja sudak membuatku lega. Jadi kau tidak perlu—"

"Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto, menjatuhkan Naruto dalam dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

"—membalas perasaanku. Eh?" Mata pemuda pirang itu membulat. Degupan jantungnya yang terdengar oleh sang raven membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau temanku, kau sahabatku. Kau bodoh dan juga ceroboh." Sasuke mengecup pelipis Naruto. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Kau naif dan terlalu baik. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta, Naruto."

Dada Naruto berdesir akan perasaan senang, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu kau menyukaiku. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Teme?" Ia memukul punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis. "Aku menunggu kau menyatakannya padaku. Sampai kapan kau bisa memendam perasaanmu." Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, sangat terlihat dengan jelas."

"Terlihat jelas?"

"Wajahmu bisa disamakan dengan tomat ketika kita bersentuhan, itu salah satunya." Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto. "Aku sudah sadar dan aku menunggumu."

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Sasuke. Mendengar Sasuke bicara seperti itu membuatnya malu. "Kau brengsek seperti yang aku katakan."

"Brengsek adalah nama tengahku." Jari Sasuke membawa Naruto untuk mendongkakkan wajahnya. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, namun Sasuke menahannya dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Toh kau mencintai orang brengsek ini, _Dobe_."

Naruto tersenyum, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ah, tidak ada yang menyangka mereka bisa melakukan _eskimo kiss_ seperti ini "Kau juga menyukai orang bodoh seperti aku, _Teme_."

"Hn." Sasuke langsung memangut bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman yang membuat perasaan senang membuncah di hati kedua pemuda itu. Ciuman yang menyampaikan perasaan mereka, perasaan yang akhirnya dapat tersampaikan.

* * *

 _Hal yang terbaik dalam hidup adalah ketika kita mencintai dan dicintai_

* * *

Spesial buat #HAPPYFLUFF #PARTYPUP

Tapi ini rasanya sama sekali bukan fluff, maafkan saya :')

Oh, btw, selamat buat SasuNaru yang sudah bereinkarnasi jadi Aki dan Haru XD

Sekiranya ada yang berbaik untuk membagi saya audio BLCD itu, saya terima dengan lapang dada. Atau mau patungan sama saya? XD

Terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca. Kalau tidak keberatan, tolong berikan review :)

Hope you like it and see ya in my next fanfic :)


End file.
